Mara's Day 4E 203
by crazililwabbit
Summary: A series of one-shots in honor of Mara's Day. Enjoy! :) Tala/Vilkas, Dyre/Farkas and Vilvyni/Cicero


**Hot Spring** – Tala and Vilkas

I sat on the edge of the large rock while I braided my wet hair. I was swinging my legs back and forth and humming to myself.

"What are you humming Lass?" Vilkas looked up at me from the ground. "It sounds familiar."

I looked down at him. He was shielding his eyes from the sun with this forearm, offering me the perfect view of his half naked form. He leaned back a little more, trying to get a better look at me and offered an even better view.

"A song Farkas was singing the other day." I tied the end of my hair in place and stood up. "I don't remember what it was called."

"Ah." He nodded. "Might be the one he's been working on for Dyre."

"I think so." I smiled and clasped my arms behind my back.

"You should get down here." Vilkas growled playfully. "I can't say I like the idea of soaking alone."

I grinned at him. "Only if you catch me." I backed up.

"Lass, I don't think…" It was too late; my feet had left the rock.

I knew he would catch me, he always did. This time was no different. He grunted lightly under my sudden weight. "You give me a heart attack every time you do that." He chuckled carrying me to the edge of the hot spring and setting me down.

"I need to remind you that you're alive." I smiled, stepping into the steaming water.

"Aye." He rolled his eyes.

I found a comfortable spot where the water came up to just below my chin and settled in. My skin was tingling adjust from the cool water we had been swimming in earlier. Vilkas sat down next to me and scooted so he could wrap his arm around me.

"It's not too hot, is it?" He asked. "You look a little flushed."

"No." I smiled up at him. "It's wonderful."

"Good." He returned my smile and hoisted me up so I was sitting on his lap facing him. "I must admit, I like the look it gives you."

I giggled. I couldn't help it. When he looked at me like he did that first morning after we met in the clearing I always felt giddy.

He nuzzled my neck. "It makes me want to eat you alive." He whispered, his lips moving against my skin. I shivered and wrapped my fingers in his hair. The heat that was rising between our bodies combined with the heat from the water was beginning to make me a little dizzy.

"Vilkas…" I breathed.

"Aye?" He pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"I want you." I was beginning to feel like I had drunk a little too much, maybe the heat was getting to me.

"Oh, Lass…" I could see the desire reflected in his eyes. "I'd love to, but there is a giant's camp not too far from here, I wouldn't want to have them interrupting."

"Phhfft." I waved my hand in the air; the heat was definitely getting to me. "Giants." I slurred. I reached around behind me and undid my top, as I pulled it off and sent it floating away I pressed my chest into his. "Come on…"

I could feel his reaction under me; it filled me with satisfaction and steeled my determination. I wrapped my fingers in his hair again and pulled his head back slightly. I pressed my lips to his neck and allowed my right hand to delve beneath his smallcloth. "Oh, Lass…" He groaned and I felt his grip on my back end tighten.

"See?" I grinned wickedly. "I knew you wanted to."

He chuckled. "Aye. You win." He pressed his lips to mine, his desire and need matching mine. I moaned as I felt his hand slip into my smallcloth.

"My turn." He breathed and bit my bottom lip.

I had just gotten the ties to his smallcloth undone when his fingers froze and his tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"What?" I looked at him. His eyes were wide and his jaw was clenched.

"Don't move." He continued to stare behind me.

"What is it?" I twisted around. Behind us, about five meters away stood a giant. He had been watching us, no doubt. I locked eyes with the pseudo -humanoid figure. I swear I could see him grin at me before he raised his club in the air, waving it in their normal warning gesture.

"Lass." Vilkas whispered. "We need to go."

"But…" I tried to warn him.

"Just hold on tight." He slid his hand out from my smallcloth and wrapped both his arms around me. I wrapped both mine around his shoulders.

In one motion he stood and began to run, carrying me. My arms and legs were still wrapped around him.

He continued to run as he gave me a look I couldn't quite place. "Am I?"

"Yes." I giggled. "You're naked."

* * *

**This Is The Moment** – Dyre and Farkas

"Dyre?" I heard Farkas call to me from the doorway of my study. I looked up from the book I had been reading.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrow. He looked like a large boy, with his arms behind his back. He was hiding something and he seemed rather sheepish, which made me suspicious.

"Um, so…" He shifted from one foot to the other. "I know that you've had a tough week with your visit to Olava and the news about…" He swallowed. We still weren't talking about it much, the pain was still too fresh for me. "…well, you know." He shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to get you something that was ours, something we could share."

"Yes…?" I placed my book on the table. I had never seen him like this.

"I hope you like her." He pulled out from behind his back a small sabre cat cub. "Her name is Freyja."

I wasn't prepared for the emotions that flooded through me. I was shocked. No one had ever gotten me something living before. I was touched. He was trying so hard to ease my pain. I was panicked. I had never had a pet, what if I killed it? But the most overbearing of all was the love I felt when I looked in her big green eyes.

"Farkas." I stood and crossed the room to where he was. "She's adorable." I took the small animal from him; she was warm and already purring.

"So, you like her?" He smiled at me.

"I love her." I smiled, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Good." He sighed. "I was afraid you would be mad at me for bringing her home without asking."

"You did risk it." I laughed. I placed the squirming kitten on the floor and watched her chase after an invisible play thing. Farkas draped his arm across my shoulders and gave me a squeeze.

"I have something else for you too." He smiled at me. "Let me go get my lute."

I watched him hurry off to his room to grab the instrument. My heart swelled as I watched him go, he really was the only thing that kept me going.

I returned to my chair and took a sip of my cider. It wasn't long before he had returned, lute in hand, and sat down across from me.

"I have been working on this for a while now." I smiled. "I have heard Tala humming it around the hall, so you might recognize the tune."

I laughed. "You let her hear it before me?"

"I was making sure it sounded good."

"They always sound good, Farkas." I placed my up on the table.

He began to strum the strings and as the melody unraveled I did recognize it as one Tala had been humming while we did laundry the day before. I closed my eyes and listened as his tenor voice filled the room.

"I've run alone through these empty streets  
No children play in these wintry days  
I've looked for you on the mountaintops  
In the crashing waves, in the pouring rain

Somehow, I'm lost without you near me  
I'm helpless and I can't speak  
When I can't be with you, my heart has no home

So I wake up to a new brand new day  
While children sleep, alone I pray  
Walk with me on this perfect day,  
Through empty streets while my heart sings

Somehow, I'm lost without you near me  
I'm helpless and I can't speak  
When I can't be with you, my heart has no home

This is the moment I've waited for  
This is the moment here in your arms today  
Just for a moment  
This is the moment"

The melody came to an end and I opened my eyes. They locked with his.

"Farkas that was beautiful." I couldn't fight the tears anymore, they were freely flowing down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He placed his lute on the table and took my hands in his. "What it something in the song?"

I laughed. "It was the whole song." I smiled through the tears at him. "I just feel so lucky to have you here to carry me when I am unable to walk."

He lowered himself to the floor so he was kneeling in front of my chair. "I will always be here. No matter what happens." He cupped my face in his hands. "You are my whole world, Dov."

I closed my eyes and pressed his hand into my cheek. I loved the feeling of his strong calloused hands.

The intimate moment was soon shattered by the sound of several things falling from a table in the hall.

"What in the name of Ysgramor is this thing!?" I heard Aela yell. "Ice Brain!"

I laughed.

"Happy Mara's Day." Vilkas grinned at me before going to retrieve our pet.

"Happy Mara's Day…" I called after him.

* * *

**Lily** – Vilvyni and Cicero

I held up the flower crown, inspecting it before setting on the small vampire's head.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Thanks Vilvyni!" She planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Happy Mara's Day." I hugged her close.

"You too!" She hugged me back. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "It's getting late for me, however." She smiled at me. "I need to go to bed."

"Alright." I kissed her on the cheek this time. "Sleep well."

"Thank you, Listener." She made her way from the main hall.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. I had never had a reason to celebrate Mara's Day before. I had never had a Mara's Day when I understood love either.

"Flower?" I heard Cicero behind me. I smiled, excited to see him awake for the first time today. I turned around.

"Yes?" I grinned at him.

He was returning my smile as he took my hand and helped me stand. "Cicero doesn't really follow any of the Divines. Never felt a need for lesser gods when there is only really Sithis." He led me from the main hall back to our room. "But I do feel I should be sharing this special day with you."

"I agree."

He released my hands. "Cicero asked everyone." He motioned for me to sit at our table. "I have never really celebrated Mara's Day and didn't really know what I should do for you." He produced a light blue tablecloth and covered the table with it. "The un-child gave Cicero many silly ideas. From a special potion to special clothes. The Kitty told Cicero to give the Listener some skooma. Finally, I asked Flower's mother."

I raised my eyebrows. "What did she tell you?"

"She told Cicero a secret." He grinned wickedly at me. "A juicy secret."

"What?" I was wringing my hands.

"Later." He smiled, carrying a plate of bread and cheese to the table. "First the more traditional Imperial way to woo someone." He set the plate on the table. "Food."

"Thank you." I took a piece of goat cheese. We ate together with light conversation. I was trying not to think about the secret he had gotten from my mother, but I was dying to know.

"There are two gifts for today." He pulled a piece of paper from his sketch book. "This is the first." He held it out to me.

It was a picture of us. I was smiling and hand one hand up in a wave while the other was holding his. He was standing behind me with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We looked so happy. "Cicero." I breathed. "This is wonderful."

"Now when the Listener is away on contract she won't forget what Cicero looks like." He blushed.

"I would never forget what you look like." I took his hand in mine. "I promise."

I spent the day intermittently studying the picture. He had done a wonderful job of portraying himself; he looked just like he always did. It was his drawing of me that I couldn't quite wrap my head around, something didn't look right.

The day was filled with laughter, various gifts being exchanged and a wonderful meal prepared by Kisiki. I loved the Khajiit's cooking.

"Thank you for the meal." I nodded to her as I pushed my plate away from me.

"This one is happy to serve the Listener." She purred.

"Yes, yes." Cicero stood. "Excellent food Miss Kitty." He looked nervous. "It is late, must be time for bed."

"Cicero it's still early." I furrowed my brow at him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, no, no." He took my hand. "It is far too late. Good night all." He waved as he pulled me from the table.

"Good night?" I phrased it as a question as I waved to everyone. The laughter that filled the hall echoed down the hallway after us.

"Cicero, are you alright?" I paused for a moment outside our room.

"Yes." He sighed. "Cicero isn't good with… surprises."

"Oh." I tried to hide my smile.

"She is waiting for you on the bed." He smiled at me.

"She?" I was confused. I pushed the door to our room open and made my way to our bed. There, tucked away under the blanket, like she was sleeping was a small doll.

"Lily?" I gasped.

"Yes." Cicero grinned at me. "Flower's mother told Cicero of her childhood friend and how she was lost when Flower was taken."

"Oh, Cicero." I picked her up. The small Dunmer doll had been handmade and looked almost exactly like the one I had when I was a girl. "Did you make her?"

"Yes." He blushed.

"Thank you, so much." I rested my hand on his arm, feeling the tears press against the backs of my eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Cicero knows what it's like to lose a dear friend." He took my hand in his.

I looked up into his eyes. I was filled with a sudden urge to hold him close. I set Lily back down on the bed and pulled him to me. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips into his. I felt his hands wrap around my waist as he pulled me close to him.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to spend Mara's Day with this man. The Keeper. My Keeper.

* * *

**Happy Mara's Day everyone! I hope you enjoy this little gift from me! The song in the second story is 'This Is the Moment' by The Violet Burning.**


End file.
